Twilight and Flash Sentry find Optimus/Money problems
This is how Twilight and Flash Sentry find Optimus and Money problems goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. see a truck driving the pickup truck is Twilight, wearing a cap and sunglasses drives into Ponyville and parks on the side of the street as she sees Human Flash Sentry drive up Twilight Sparkle: Good thing he made it. Him somehow flunking CHS. finishes listening to You're Welcome and gets out Twilight Sparkle: What, surf report no good at South Padre? Flash Sentry: The waves are flat and I have no gas. You know that, Twilight. truck carrying pigs drives past him Flash Sentry: himself Dude, rude.Human Applejack and Human Rarity Hey girls. wave as he crosses the street Flash Sentry: Hey, you're paying me on this one, right, Twilight? Please tell me I'm getting paid. Twilight Sparkle: We're in this together, cause I'm still trying to scrape up money for myself, for you, and the girls. walk over to the abandoned movie theatre Flash Sentry: the landlord High, Flash Sentry. shake hands go inside Landlord Pony's grandson: Place has been in the family since '28. Granddaddy ran it all his life. Ain't that right, granddaddy? Real soon, he's gonna be signing it over to me. Theatre Landlord Pony: The movies nowadays, that's the trouble. Sequels and remakes, bunch of nothin'. to an old poster of "El Dorado" I love that one. Oh. Landlord Pony's grandson: Twilight and Flash He's deaf and senile. Theatre Landlord Pony: Heard that. go into another room Landlord Pony's grandson: to some old projectors Now, these just need some spit and polish. I believe they're digital, possibly IMAX. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, they're not. Mister, we'll have a look around if you want to leave us to it, okay? Theatre Landlord Pony: You know, folks used to come from miles around to see the plays and bands, especially Nana Noodleman. Landlord Pony's grandson: Twilight I swear to Celestia, I am one diaper change away from poisoning his oatmeal. Twilight Sparkle: the landlord Hey, you hang in there, buddy. If coming here makes you feel young, then tell this kid to bring you here everyday. turns to the grandson Twilight Sparkle: to some camera lenses in her magic aura 7 bits, or I keep talking. Landlord Pony's grandson: Sold. Theatre Landlord Pony: in amusement see Twilight and Flash walking the old theatre Flash Sentry: Remember this place when we were kids? How many boys do you think you brought here in high school and the academy? Twilight Sparkle: to his pony counterpart I only remember one. finds an old football, still intact Twilight Sparkle: it up with her magic Hey, heads! it Flash Sentry: it, but trips on some old junk Twilight Sparkle: That's how you made the varsity team. gets up Flash Sentry: Ah. Alright. Go long. throws the ball farther than Twilight Flash Sentry: Just leave it. go looking for things in different places she finds an old abandoned truck, with bullet holes in it gets on it, but it stumbles a little she opens the door, mortar shells fall out Twilight Sparkle: one up with her magic Mortar shells? What in Tartarus happened to you? goes over to the landlord's grandson Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Snake tongue. How much for the truck? Landlord Pony's grandson: confused Truck? to Ponyville as we see a jeep driving see Rarity is riding with some of her friends from childhood Rarity: 2 more weeks, girls, until no more classes, ever. Almost time to go to the beach and have a great summer! Childhood Friends and Rarity: Wooh! friends drive off picks up the mail and stuff people and ponies have left for Twilight to repair Rarity: up to the castle and holds the letter up high with her magic Pease, please. sees the letter has DENIED stamped on it Rarity: sighs No financial aid. Great. she comes over, a robot version of Spike steps in front Applejack: Ah miss Spike. Rainbow Dash: What happened to him after the Battle of Manehatten? robot Spike opens the door to the castle Robot Spike: Welcome home, madame Rarity. Rarity: in sadness see some recycled footage from the Battle of Manehatten CNN Reporter: The Battle of Manehatten was an event that permanently changed our world. News Reporter #1: Over 1300 dead. CNN Reporter: Much of the city has been destroyed. News Reporter #2: Homeland Security is urging everyone to report any suspicious alien activity. see posters of Decepticon labeling them as enemies, while other posters have pictures of Bumblebee, Optimus, and Malfunction with the word HATE News Reporter #3: A swift act of Congress put an end to all joint operations between the military and the Autobots, ending the alliance. see construction workers salvaging the mother ship as Energon Readers keep watch to a meeting of EIA agents Tirek: with some playing cards As this committee knows, the Invasion of Manehatten was defining day for our nation. The day millions of ponies realized that never again can we let aliens fight our battles for us. A handful of Autobots were given sanctuary after joint-combat operations were abolished. Many of them remain in hiding, due to the work of Autobot rebel, Major Malfunction, his students, mutant king Commander Tavary, aka Nighlock, and the hacker girl known as Sombra. Fewer than a dozen Decepticons are still on the run thanks to our EIA unit, "Tartarus Wind". As for the alien technology, our objective remains to keep it under Equestrian control. watch footage where Cybertronians have been found by a robot thief Robot Their Pony: footage Hi. My name is Time Turner. This is my crew. We found this alien ball turret in Manehatten.We just found it in the rubble and it's all working... pauses it Tirek: Word has it Drapan, Saddle Arabia, and the Celestians may have gotten their hands on a couple of ships. Apparently, the Grussians are starting a bidding war. plays the footage Time Turn: footage We're taking five thousand dollars for it. It's got 36 guns, alien stuff. changes the footage to the symbol of the Canterlot Warriors Tirek: In other related news to Malfunction's rebellion, the Canterlot Warriors have been declared outlaws for causing mostof the destruction at Manehatten. Planet Earth has given some of them sanctuary, namely Thorax, Scotch, Figge, Sonata Dusk, and Gilda. of Thorax, Scotch, Figge, Sonata, and Gilda appear on the screen labeled "In Sanctuary" Tirek: Therefore, we have no authority over them anymore. Some have been arrested. Except, it's only The Winter Guard, Suicide Squad, and Fantastic Four. of Red Guardian, Darkstar, Crimson Dynamo, Ursa Major, Radioactive Man, Rick Flag, Katana, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Crossbones, Taskmaster, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Thing, and Human Torch appear on the screen labeled "Captured by Tartarus Wind" Tirek: The rest remain in hiding, most likely under the protection of Malfunction and his accomplices. of Moon Dancer, Adagio Dazzle, Princess Luna, and Aria Blaze appear on the screen labeled "In Hiding/Enemies of the public" Tirek: Spike the Dragon remains MIA after the Battle of Manehatten. No traces of him have been found, but his tracks were found leading out of the city before vanishing were discovered, so he is still alive. picture of Spike the Dragon appears on the screen labeled "Still Missing" Tirek: Rarity and Pinkie Pie have been given immunity due to being the Princess of Friendship's friends. of Rarity and Pinkie Pie appear on the screen labeled "Given Immunity" Tirek: A new era has begun, and the Age of the Transformers is over. back to Rarity setting her teaching stuff down Rarity: on a computer Hey. the screen is her parents Hondo Flanks: Hey, me and your mother have been waiting for you. You are looking as beautiful as ever. Rarity: Oh, really. Well, how's Sweetie Belle? Cookie Crumbles: She's doing fine? How are you, darling? hears Twilight's truck and picks up the laptop Rarity: What in Celestia's name? Honda Flanks: Hey, where are you going sweetie? walks over to a window with the laptop Rarity: I cannot believe her. Rarity looks out the window, she sees the old truck Twilight had bought Rarity: What in Celestia's name? is instructing the truck driver as it pulls into the yard Twilight Sparkle: All the way! storms out with the girls Rarity: A truck?! Twilight, please tell me you didn't spend our money on this. Flash Sentry: Oh, no, don't worry, she spent the 150 bucks Commander Tavary sent us in secrecy. Twilight Sparkle: Which was nice of him. How he did it in secrecy, I'll never know. Flash Sentry: He's been doing for a long time. When am I gonna get my paycheck again? Twilight Sparkle: As soon as I can sell off the things I fix. Flash Sentry: When? Rarity: Never, we don't have the proper tools. Flash Sentry: I knew it. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, could you not drive a wedge between best princess friend and best human friend? Flash Sentry: Hold on, I thought we were partners. Twilight Sparkle: We've known each other long enough and have been friends for a long while, so it's more of a friendship-partnership. I had to buy Rarity a Gala dress. You want me to deny her a Gala dress? Rainbow Dash: You might as well. You denied her a Gala date. Twilight Sparkle: Because there's sentiment towards us due to our involvement in causing most of the destruction at Canterlot, Shanghoof, Egypt, Waterfall D.C., and Manehatten. There's 5-10 chance one of them just wants to hurt her. Flash Sentry: No one's gonna hurt her. Celestia would never allow it. Twilight Sparkle: Have you ever been in the Civil War? Rarity: disdainfully He wanted no part in it, remember? Twilight Sparkle: Hey, could you guys get off my case? You know what the engine on this runs for? I can break it down and strip it for parts. walks away and Flash bring the truck into Twilight's lab barn made by Applejack Twilight Sparkle: That goes by the circuit board. Rarity: Twilight, please. You can't keep spending money on junk just so you can turn it into different junk. Twilight Sparkle: We do not use the "J" word in here. to the projector That is a Super Simplex projector, it's very rare. to the Smile-Pilot What about the Smile-Pilot? to an AT-ST like model Or the Exer-Mower? Simply ahead of their time. refers to the butler bot Flash Sentry: Hey, Twilight! Twilight! This thing still working? Rarity: No! Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Yes, and still groundbreaking. Just wait on the recliner and wait for a cold one. drops bills in front of Twilight Rarity: Final notice, late notice, past due. sits on the recliner Flash Sentry: Come one. Come on. Bring daddy the soda. Come on. holds up items in her magic Rarity: I mean, what is all this stuff people and ponies send you? Twilight Sparkle: That's ab Atrack tape and a record player. Music. Rarity: Never heard of it. throws them down breaking them more Twilight Sparkle: Look, I fix that, once, Category:Trevor7626 Category:Nighlocktheawesome